


Up and Down

by Sundance7936



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Scenes from the future being fleshed out, character exploration, not to long but not too short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance7936/pseuds/Sundance7936





	Up and Down

Even though it had a lot of scary things in it, Nora West-Allen knew she would ever stop coming here. From all the weapons they used to the electronic plaques that told of all the stuff they did, she felt more strength in knowing they were all put away by her father. 

Whenever she came to the Flash Museum, she would see comics and toys, the costumes and food items dedicated to him and feel a burst of pride. It was a happy place. Kids would always come to run around and their parents trailed behind them to tell them to slow down or take pictures. She came often too, mostly with her family but sometimes alone. 

She looked up and spun around, her eyes following the tunnel above. Mama told her so many stories of her father here; how they would train and goof off, deal with the one time he got trapped in a mirror, have talks that brought them closer…

Nora looked down and pushed her sleeves up. Mama had also said that right before he would use his powers, light would run through his body, glowing him up for a few seconds before he ran. She concentrated, thinking of energy bursting through whatever hidden part of herself that was locked away, imagining sparks flickering through her arms, creating a dark brown glow for just a second before reaching her eyes. 

But she didn’t feel anything. Nora sighed.

I wish I got to know you 

"There you are."

Nora jumped. Her beautiful mother stood by The Trickster’s stand with that knowing look she always had when they came here.

"Moooom!" She said, "You scared me!"

Iris chuckled and knelt in front of her. " And now you know the feeling. When I came to pick you up I couldn't find you. I thought this is where you would be though, I’m glad I was right." 

She smiled but she looked really sad. "Is there any reason in particular you wanted to come here today, when you knew you had school?"

Nora shook her head, "I just wanted to see this place again.", looking down at her feet she murmured, "I’m sorry for scaring you. It’s just… we don't see each other much anymore and..."

Iris looked up and sighed. "I know baby. I am so sorry for it. I promised I would make time for you and I wasn't able to. My job is no excuse." She took a breath and looked at her straight in the eyes, " I promise I will try harder.”

Nora beamed. “Do you have time now? Maybe we could go to the Brew and then the playground! It’s a really pretty day outside!”

She grinned, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

\----

As they left, with Nora's hand tucked into hers, humming her favorite song, Iris felt a wave of emotion hit her with all it's might.

She loved being a reporter. At first she was only doing it for him, so the existence of the events during that night wouldn't be mocked behind their backs anymore. Admittedly There was a thrill to it as well, digging into these extraordinary beings and the things they could do, even when her life was in danger for it. 

But as she wrote more, learning about all the people who lived in Central City and how different their lives were, she had felt like she found her calling. Her work helped people and changed the way they saw their home. It helped bring some sense into this ever-changing world. 

She had always been in the background of the important work her dad did, always hearing the stories of heroics and close calls, of losses and how they got back up again every single time. Iris had wanted to do it to, to be a part of her home and give back to it. 

Being told she couldn't had crushed her and it had sent her walking aimlessly through life. 

Then her best friend helped set her ground. Starting the blog had given her direction. Becoming a reporter inspired her to run.

That choice had forever changed her life.

Even after he died… when she had felt shut down for months, tuned out from her whole life, only two things kept her from looking into the abyss. 

Writing the article about the event that took The Flash's life had her first feeling like it was a punishment for all their meddling with the universe. Everyone had said she didn’t need to do it. That she should grieve for her husband who died in the accident and prepare for the birth of her child. But Iris felt like she had to be the one to do it. To send off the Flash as she had with Barry West-Allen. With humanity.

That drive steeled Iris's resolve to push through. That and-

"Mama?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you okay? You're looking up with a weird face."

Iris looked down at her darling daughter, taking in all the features of the life they had created together. Clever and ambitious and kind. The light of her life, who she loved with all her heart. She felt like she was seeing her for the first time all over again.

Iris West-Allen smiled, "I'm great."


End file.
